


Un colpo di cannone

by Aliesk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faccia di Volpe si sente libera. Lo è per un istante, con il viso pulito, ma poi il rumore del cannone le ricorda che la morte arriverà anche per lei.<br/>Tra lei e la morte c'è solo il tempo che scorre in modo inesorabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un colpo di cannone

Faccia di Volpe, con il viso rivolto verso il cielo nero, socchiuse gli occhi per un istante: le ultime gocce di pioggia, fredde e affilate come i coltelli di Clove, lavarono via la terra dalla sua faccia.

Un tonante colpo di cannone infranse il silenzio.

Faccia di Volpe riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò immersa nell'oscurità assoluta.

«No» sussurrò, crollando in ginocchio sulla terra umida.

Gli unici suoni udibili erano il canto del vento che frustava i rami degli alberi e il fruscio delle foglie che volavano via, lontano. Libere.

Si alzò. Corse. Lo fece per la vita, vivendo nell'incubo che il cannone avrebbe suonato anche per lei.


End file.
